


No Work, Just Chill

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [13]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Connor makes him relax, Cuddling & Snuggling, Evan is stressed, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just fluff and cuddling and comfort, M/M, One Shot, Some suggestive banter, They're juniors in college, Treebros, convan, no smut though, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Evan and Connor are in their junior year of college, and Evan is stressing over his workload. After being locked in his room for three days, Connor decides it's time Evan take a break and practice some self-care.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	No Work, Just Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiraffesAndDietPepsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffesAndDietPepsi/gifts).



> Hiiii. This was SO fun to write. Just fun, fluffy, cuddly boys in love. This was a hurt/comfort one shot request from GiraffesAndDietPepsi. Enjoy!! <3

Evan tried to ignore the incessant knocking at his door. But he couldn’t focus at all; he’d read the same sentence four times, and still couldn’t take in what it was saying. He gritted his teeth, standing so abruptly, his chair almost tipped over.

“Alright already, I’m coming!” he snapped, yanking the door open. “Shut the fuck u- Oh.”

“You’re coming?” Connor asked, smirking. “Without me?”

“Oh, shut up,” Evan huffed, rolling his eyes. “What are you doing here? You _know_ I have a _ton_ of work to get through this weekend.”

Connor placed a hand over his heart, giving Evan puppy dog eyes. “Ouch. Not happy to see me?”

“You _know_ I love you, Connor. But I’m _swamped_.”

“I know, but you’ve been locked away in your room for _three_ days now,” Connor frowned. “I wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself.”

“Of course I am,” Evan insisted. “I’m fine, see? Alive and well.”

“When was the last time you showered? Or ate something?” Connor questioned. “And don’t lie to me. You’re a terrible liar.”

“I-“ Evan licked his lips. “I mean..” 

“Mhm,” Connor nodded. “That’s what I thought. Can you turn around for a sec?”

“What? Why?” Evan frowned suspiciously.

“Please?”

Evan sighed, but did as Connor asked. “You know, I really _am_ happy to see you. I just have _so_ much to- _hey_! What are you doing?!?”

“Oh, just kidnapping you, no big deal,” Connor snickered, knotting a blindfold over Evan’s eyes. He stepped back, grinning. “Perfect. Wait there.” He stepped around Evan and grabbed his overnight bag, stuffing the essentials into it. 

“Connor!” Evan snapped, scrambling to remove the blindfold.

“Hey,” Connor said quickly, moving back to Evan’s side and grabbing his hands. “Leave it on. Just trust me, okay?”

“Connor-“

“Do you trust me?”

Evan sighed. “Yeah, of course. But-“

“Then let’s go.” He steered Evan out of his room, locked the door, then took his hand and led him along.

“Where are we going?” Evan asked, exasperated.

“You said you trust me,” Connor reminded him.

“Starting to regret that,” Evan grumbled, stumbling after Connor. “Can you slow down? My legs aren’t as long as yours, you know.”

Connor snickered, but slowed his pace. They walked for about ten minutes. When they finally stopped, Evan listened intently, but he couldn’t figure out where they were based off the indistinct noises around him. 

Connor swiped his student ID against the card reader, pulling Evan along down the hallway. He unlocked his door, gently shoved Evan inside his room, then closed the door behind them. Only then did he finally take the blindfold off.

Evan blinked, looking around. “We’re in your dorm..?”

“Yup,” Connor said with a grin, locking the door behind them and leading Evan to the tiny couch set along the wall.

“Why?” Evan frowned as Connor set his overnight bag on the floor next to the coffee table. “Please tell me my books are in there because I have a _ton_ of work to do.”

“Nope.” Connor pulled Evan down onto the couch. “You need to relax for a bit. No work. Just chill.”

“I _can't_ chill,” Evan snapped, trying to stand up. But Connor wrapped his arms around Evan’s middle and yanked him off his feet. Evan yelped, landing in Connor’s lap. He twisted around so he was sitting sideways. “Connor!”

Connor leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Evan’s lips, running his hands in circles along Evan’s back. Evan sighed, melting into the kiss. 

“You’re mean,” Evan pouted, resting his forehead against Connor’s.

Connor grinned. “I’m _mean_? For making you take care of yourself?”

Evan pouted. “Yes.”

“Okay, then I’m mean. Now go brush your teeth and shower while I order pizza. Because, no offense, but you’re stinky.”

Evan pulled back, mouth dropping open. “Hey!”

Connor snickered, giving Evan another kiss before poking him in the back. “Everything you need is in your bag.”

Evan huffed, sticking his tongue out at Connor before slipping into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, then stepped under the spray of hot water. He groaned, standing there for longer than was necessary; he had to admit, it felt amazing. 

“You okay in there, or are you trying to drown yourself?” 

Evan peaked around the curtain, quirking a brow at Connor. “Well, drowning myself _would_ give me an excuse to not finish my homework, so...”

Connor leaned against the doorframe, shaking his head. “Cute, Ev. Real cute.”

“I know I am,” Evan grinned. He ‘accidentally’ knocked the curtain open enough to give Connor a show while he lathered up.

Connor smirked, rolling his eyes. He reluctantly looked away from Evan when his phone buzzed with a text. “Pizza’s here. I’ll be right back.”

When Connor came back, Evan was already in pajamas and sitting back on the couch. 

“You got dressed while I was gone?” Connor pouted, placing the pizza box on the coffee table and sitting beside his boyfriend.

“You don’t deserve to see me naked,” Evan shrugged. “You’re keeping me from my work.”

“Now who’s mean?” Connor huffed, grabbing the remote for his new flat screen, courtesy of a guilt-ridden Larry who had insisted it would be easier to watch on a giant flat screen than his tiny laptop. He handed it to Evan. “Turn on whatever you want. Tonight’s for _you_ , so you get to control the remote.”

Evan didn’t argue. He turned on Netflix, going immediately for a comfort re-watch. He settled back against the couch, gratefully accepting a slice of pizza from Connor. They ate in silence until half the pizza was gone, then Evan shifted so he could lean against Connor. 

“Feel better?” Connor asked, wrapping his arm around Evan and kissing the top of his head.

“Much,” Evan admitted, letting out a contented sigh. “Thanks, Connie.”

“I-“ Connor blinked down at Evan. “ _What_ did you just call me?”

“Oh,” Evan blushed, burying his face in Connor’s side. “Sorry. It just slipped out.”

Connor snorted a laugh. “Okay, you’re stressed out and tired, so I’ll let you get away with it _this_ time.”

Evan snickered. “Um.. thanks?”

“Just watch the movie, ya dork.”

~*~*~

Connor stood when the movie ended, stretching and yawning.

“Hey,” Evan pouted. “Come back!”

“I’m just getting changed,” Connor chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna snuggle after this, promise.”

Evan watched him intently as he stripped off his clothes and pulled on his favorite pair of pajamas. He didn’t hesitate when Connor beckoned him over to the bed.

“Mmmmm,” Evan groaned, curling alongside Connor and resting his head on his chest. “You comfy.”

Connor grinned, showering Evan with more kisses. “Isn’t this way better than doing homework?” 

“I mean, I have to do my work eventually,” Evan sighed. “So I’m just delaying the inevitable. But.. I guess you were right: I _did_ need a break.”

“Hah!” Connor said triumphantly. “I told you you’d feel better if you relaxed for a bit.”

“Oh, shut up,” Evan huffed. 

“Just admit it: I was right,” Connor said matter-of-factly.

“Ya know,” Evan snapped, rolling over and resting his chin on Connor’s chest. “You’re such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

Connor quirked a brow, opening his mouth to respond, but Evan put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

“Don’t,” Evan warned. “I know where your dirty mind is going.”

Connor licked Evan’s hand, making him pull away.

“Your dirty mind went there, too, so don’t act innocent.”

Evan blushed. “Not the point. But okay.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Connor murmured, running his hands up and down Evan’s back. Evan grinned, scooting up so he could kiss Connor. 

“Get some sleep, okay? Cause I’m sure that’s also something you haven’t been doing,” Connor scolded.

“I plead the fifth,” Evan huffed, but he couldn’t help the yawn that escaped. Connor grinned knowingly at him.

Evan rolled his eyes. “I really _do_ need to get work done tomorrow, though, or I’ll have to spend all day Sunday doing it.”

“ _Nooooo_ ,” Connor whined dramatically. “Sunday is Fall Fest. We can’t miss that.”

“Then you need to let me _work_ tomorrow,” Evan said firmly.

Connor pouted. “Fine, fine. But we’re not setting an alarm on a _Saturday_. We’ll wake up whenever and then we’ll go back to your dorm. I have work to do, too, anyway.”

“Fine. But you have to _promise_ not to distract me if I let you stay.”

“Can’t make any promises,” Connor grinned. “There might be some, uh, _interludes_.”

Evan sighed, shaking his head. “You’re impossible.”

“But you love me,” Connor grinned.

“I do,” Evan agreed, giving Connor one final kiss before rolling over and closing his eyes. “I really, really do.”


End file.
